


Home

by hanoimarquina (bellasong)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/hanoimarquina
Summary: Era sempre quente em Palawan.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Eu perdi o controle da minha vida graças à Serquel e esse é um dos resultados. Espero que gostem! Obs: não foi betada, então desculpem qualquer erro. hahahaah

> The faintest sound, 
> 
> Your voice on the wind, 
> 
> You led me here to begin again.
> 
> \- Sarah Elle Emm 

Era sempre quente em Palawan. Independente da época do ano, mesmo no que locais chamavam de ‘estação fria’, a temperatura nunca parecia baixar dos confortáveis 23ºC. Em comparação a Madrid, com temperaturas abaixo dos 10ºC no inverno, eles sentiam-se num eterno verão. 

Paula sempre fora a mais empolgada, arrastando-os para brincar na praia sempre que possível, e aborrecendo-se profundamente na estação chuvosa, não levando em consideração as explicações da mãe e do quase-padastro sobre o perigo do mar agitado e dos raios. 

A inocência e teimosia infantil, apaziguadas somente com promessas de longos dias na praia num futuro não mundo distante, era igualmente cansativa e encantadora, tanto para Raquel quanto para Sérgio - cujo carinho pela menina sempre a deixava com um nó na garganta e uma vontade de chorar que os anos não conseguiram apagar. 

E foi por isso que, quanto todo aquele furacão ao redor do Banco da Espanha acabou, e ela pôde finalmente voltar para casa, Raquel não se surpreendeu quando encontrou a casa no esconderijo completamente vazia. As coisas de Paula estavam lá, incluindo alguns brinquedos espalhados que indicavam que ela estava na praia. Também encontrou algumas roupas que sabia pertencer a Mariví, e malas na sala que Raquel com um enorme sorriso reconheceu serem de Sérgio. 

Ainda não havia compreendido porque ele não a encontrara logo após o seu resgate, porque esperara para vê-la somente de volta às Filipinas. Culpa? Medo? Vergonha? A saudade apertava quase o suficiente para que ela conseguisse controlar a raiva que aquela extensão deliberada na separação lhe causava. 

Uma voz em sua mente dizia que ela talvez devesse trocar de roupa, que o calor que encontraria não era compatível com as calças longas e botas que usara em sua fuga, mas a necessidade de ver sua família novamente era maior do que qualquer desconforto que pudesse ainda ter. Depois de tudo o que passara com a polícia, com  _ Alicia _ e Tamayo, pouco era capaz de incomodá-la. 

E qualquer raiva ou pergunta que Raquel pudesse ter foi imediatamente apagada quando, com as botas desajeitadamente afundadas na areia, ela avistou a filha correndo. Descalça e com os cabelos molhados, muito mais vermelha do que ela teria gostado, Paula demonstrava tanta paz que chegava a apertar-lhe o coração. Engolindo as lágrimas, ela deixou-se observar por mais um momento, percebendo que sua mãe e a cuidadora estavam sentadas ao longe na praia, quase esquecidas pela criança que corria rindo para o lado oposto. 

Sem precisar olhar, Raquel apenas ouviu a voz dele, que agora ria junto com a menina. Olhando na direção das vozes, Raquel viu o exato momento em que Paula percebeu que ela estava ali. Jogada de forma hilária por cima do ombro de Sérgio, ela cutucou as costas dele quase desesperada pedindo para descer, balbuciando algo que o fez imediatamente atender. 

Virando-se rapidamente para onde Paula correra, metade inebriado pela felicidade e metade paralisado pelo choque, ele ficou apenas um espectador, observando com carinho enquanto Paula corria e se jogava na direção da mãe, que estava ajoelhada na areia para recebê-la. 

\- Não precisa chorar,  _ mi vida _ . - Raquel beijava o rosto e testa da filha, que negava com a cabeça, os próprios olhos marejados negando suas palavras. - Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem, está tudo bem… eu nunca mais vou embora, ok? - abraçando com força o pequeno corpo da filha, depositando diversos beijos na cabeça dela, Raquel não sabia se falava para si ou para Paula.

— Mamá, essas roupas não estão quentes demais? — a pequena perguntou confusa, quando a mãe finalmente a deixara respirar. Com um riso aliviado e encantado, Raquel assentiu. 

— De onde eu vim estava mais frio, mas não me agüentava de saudade, cariño… 

— Paulinha... — a voz de Sérgio, suja aproximação não havia sido percebida por nenhuma das duas, chamou a atenção de Raquel quase num susto. — por que você não vai buscar escolher roupas mais frescas para a sua mamãe? Daquela segunda mala que eu trouxe… 

Paula cruzou os braços e bateu o pé na areia, negando com a cabeça e toda a esperteza de uma criança de sua idade. - Ela pode escolher sozinha, você só está me pedindo isso para vocês poderem se beijar! — ela mostrou a língua, mal criada, e Raquel deixou-se rir, enquanto Sérgio fingia choque.

— Mas que mocinha mais mal criada! — ele repreendeu em tom de brincadeira. — E em minha defesa, eu nunca faria isso. Não seria a primeira vez que mataríamos você de nojo, seria? 

— Eu até acho bonitinho, hoje em dia… pode beijar, eu não ligo! 

— Que madura, pois bem… teremos muitas oportunidades, mas digamos que eu e sua mãe precisamos conversar algumas coisas de adulto… 

Deixando-o falando sozinho, Paula começou a andar na direção da casa do esconderijo, os braços levantados em derrota, e murmurando várias coisas inaudíveis, todas na linha de ‘um dia essa história de coisa de adulto não cola mais’. 

Com a saída de Paula, os dois adultos não tinham opção que não fosse se encarar pesada e silenciosamente. Flashes de tudo o que eles haviam passado percorriam suas cabeças com rapidez e intensidades que nenhum deles podia controlar. 

Levantando-se da areia, Raquel deixou seus olhos percorrerem o homem à sua frente, em suas roupas claras de verão tão diferentes das dela, como se já estivesse ali por dias - mesmo que ela soubesse que não fora o caso. Milhões de perguntas inundavam seus pensamentos, diversas ‘coisas de adulto’ sobre as quais eles definitivamente falariam, e a forma como Sérgio a olhava, como se fosse algo de porcelana prestes a quebrar, os olhos marejados. Por um segundo, ela deixou-se lembrar que por semanas ele havia acreditado… Engolindo seco, ela deu um passo na direção dele, que fitava a areia abaixo deles.

\- Eu quis que você visse a Paula o mais cedo possível... Primeiro até, do que a mim… Digo, eu teria dado tudo para… Mas era o melhor. - ele engoliu seco. - Te trazer o quanto antes pra casa… se aqui ainda pode ser chamado assim, depois de tudo…? 

Num ímpeto, Raquel percorreu o espaço entre eles e tapou os lábios dele com dois dedos, negando com a cabeça. Sérgio tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, e ela apenas pressionou mais os dedos contra os lábios dela. 

\- ‘Coisas de adulto’ demais… - ela esclareceu, acariciando o ombro dele com a mão livre. - Confesso que gosto mais da versão da Paula… 

Raquel deixou os olhos caírem sobre os lábios dele, e foram precisos apenas alguns segundos para que Sérgio a puxasse pela cintura e pela nuca, e pressionasse os lábios contra os dela, com todo o desejo e saudade que guardara por tanto tempo, todo o medo e o luto desnecessário.

Quando os lábios dela se abriram para aprofundar o beijo, e deixar-se encher do calor trazido pelo ambiente e pela boca de Sérgio, as mãos dele percorriam livres seu corpo, como se não estivessem no meio da praia, e as dela se agarravam à camisa branca como se sua vida dependesse disso, os lábios buscando jamais se afastar, por mais que seus pulmões buscassem por ar, e seus corpos desejassem explorar mais. 

\-  _ Te quiero, _ \- ele sussurrou entre beijos, e ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um fraco ‘eu também’.

Em meio a seus beijos, com o corpo todo encaixado no dele, e sob o sol filipino, Raquel sentia-se quase febril, como se a temperatura de seu corpo jamais fosse ser capaz de voltar ao normal. O amor e o desejo que incendiavam seu corpo pareciam implacáveis, e ela jamais desejaria que fossem. 

E for o calor,  _ ou a falta dele _ , que a trouxera de volta para a realidade, quando um estrondo adentrou seus ouvidos. Sem precisar abrir os olhos, ela percebera que não estava em Palawan. Era sempre quente em Palawan, e ali… ali ela tremia. Por dentro, pelo menos, pois jamais daria a Alicia o prazer de vê-la tremer. 

\- Bom dia, cariño! - a outra mulher a cumprimentou, apoiada na grade em que batera com um cacetete segundos antes. - Dormiu bem? Pela sua cara enquanto dormia, teve sonhos maravilhosos! Gostaria de dividir entre amigas?

\- Va à merda, Alicia. - Raquel respondeu, com uma calma controlada que claramente desconcertou os guardas. Andando lentamente até a grade, mostrou o dedo à outra com um sorriso. - Por que você não arruma uma vida? Não tinha um pobre coitado para parir?

\- Ele não quer vir… - ela respondeu dramática. - Talvez se você falar, eu fique tão emocionada que ele venha! 

Raquel sorriu, afastando-se da grade, estendendo os pulsos na direção da inspetora. - E qual mentira vai me contar hoje para tentar me convencer? - ela lambeu os lábios e fingiu ponderar. - Que encontraram minha filha e minha mãe? Que as têm em custódia? Não, não… Que executaram a Sérgio? Espera, já não fizeram isso com  _ ele _ ? Suas táticas estão acabando... 

\- Alguém acordou com atitude! Assim que eu gosto! 

\- Você está perdendo o jogo, Alicia… - ela soou com pena. - Podia aprender uma coisa ou duas conosco. 

\- Conosco… você e as pessoas que jamais verá novamente. - Raquel respondeu com um sorriso. Mal sabia Alicia que, mesmo cercada pelo frio, o calor daquela ilha a enchia, assim como a certeza de que veria sua filha mais uma vez, abraçaria a pequena com amor, teria tempo de se despedir de sua mãe de voltar aos braços do o amor de sua vida. Ela não podia quebrar, porque eles sussurravam seu nome, chamando-a de volta, e ela precisava estar lá para atender o chamado deles.

\- Faça o seu pior. 

**Author's Note:**

> .........vocês conseguem me perdoar pelo final??? Eu quase não fiz o fim assim, mas koaoksokskso na próxima posto uma hot bem hot ou uma fluffy bem açucarada pra compensar. Comenteeeeem! <3


End file.
